Nowadays, a hybrid electrical vehicle (HEV) includes two power sources, i.e. an engine and an electric motor, and travels by means of at least one of the power sources. Such a hybrid electrical vehicle has a cruising function, in other words, the hybrid electrical vehicle can be automatically traveled at a constant speed by means of the automatic cruising function, at the same time a driver does not need to operate an accelerator pedal of the hybrid electrical vehicle.
However, in a conventional method for cruising control of the hybrid electrical vehicle, when the driver sets a target speed of the hybrid electrical vehicle for driving in the constant-speed drive (cruising drive), even if an output power of the hybrid electrical vehicle can meet a driving requirement and an electric quantity of a battery is enough, an idle stop is relieved and the engine is started, which results in wasted fuel. In other words, in the conventional method for cruising control of the hybrid electrical vehicle, the hybrid electrical vehicle does not cruise in an electric vehicle (EV) mode, but only cruises in a HEV mode, which does not meet a cruising requirement of a user in different working modes and is inconvenient for the user to drive.